ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Part II
The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Part II is a 2027 American animated superhero film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series of the same name, directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and Craig McCracken, co-directed by Fred Seibert, produced by Sony Pictures Animation, Cartoon Network Studios and Columbia Pictures and released by Sony Pictures Releasing. It is a sequel to a 2002 film "The Powerpuff Girls Movie". Catherine Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily, Roger L. Jackson, Tom Kane and Tom Kenny reprise their respective voice roles from the first film. Unlike its predecessor, which was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Part II was produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation, with animation services provided by Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd., Mercury Filmworks and Munich Animation, though Cartoon Network Studios was still involved. It was the first film from Sony Pictures Animation to be entirely animated in traditional 2D animation. Plot Taking place after the 1998 series, Mojo Jojo who is sick and tired of being foiled by The Powerpuff Girls plans to recruit all the villains in town to get rid of the girls and take over the world. When Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup heard about Mojo Jojo's plan, they have to go and defeat all the villains especially Mojo Jojo and save Townsville. Note: This plot is completely different than the original FreezingTNT version. Cast * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Strong as Bubbles * E.G. Daily as Buttercup * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium/HIM/Talking Dog * Tom Kenny as Narrator/Mayor/Mitch Mitchelson/Snake/Lil’ Arturo * Jennifer Martin as Sara Bellum * Jeff Bennett as Ace/Grubber/Big Billy * Rob Paulsen as Brick/Boomer * Roger L. Jackson as Butch/Mojo Jojo * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins * Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks/Sedusa/Ms. Keane * Lou Romano as The Amoeba Boys Additional Voices * Grey DeLisle and Phil LaMarr as additional character voices Production Development On July 2022, it was reported that the film was in development at Cartoon Network Studios. Charlie Bean, Craig McCracken, Amy Keating Rogers, Paul Rudish, Don Shank, Lauren Faust and Xavier Mosley were to write the script for the film. Donna Castricone produced the film, and Bis, Frank Black and No Secrets was again composing new songs with Britney Spears for the film. On November 2022, it was reported that Genndy Tartakovsky, the director of Hotel Transylvania and Craig McCracken, had been set to direct the film with Fred Seibert as a co-director. Animation The film's animation was done by Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd., Mercury Filmworks and Munich Animation, who had animated the first film. Casting The series' cast members Catherine Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, Jennifer Martin, Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen, Roger L. Jackson, Jim Cummings and Jennifer Hale reprise their roles; except Chuck McCann who died of heart failure in 2018 and got replaced with Lou Romano. Music James L. Venable and Heitor Pereira were chosen to compose the score. Heitor Pereira was tasked to capture the music and leitmotifs to stay accurate to the original series. Trivia *Despite Cartoon Network Studios having involvement in the film, Warner Bros. Pictures didn’t distribute it. *The fourth Cartoon Network theatrical film, the first being the Powerpuff Girls Movie, the second being Regular Show: The Movie and the third being Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie. *Unlike the previous film, The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Part II succeeded in the box office. *This is the first animated sequel to the television series. *The first film that James L. Venable joined Heitor Pereira to compose the film's score. *The first film to have Genndy Tartakovsky collaborate with Craig McCracken to direct an animated sequel. *The first film to have Fred Seibert as a co-director. *The first film that Rob Desales joined Bobby Gibis as an editing team. *Chuck McCann was supposed to do the voice of The Amoeba Boys, but died of heart failure at the age of 83 on April 8, 2018. So they replaced him with Lou Romano instead. *The first Sony Pictures Animation film to be in traditional 2D animation. *Xavier Mosley as a screenplayer was uncredited. Soundtrack The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Part II/Soundtrack Gallery The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Part II/Gallery Rating The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Part II received a PG rating (for non-stop frenetic animated action) by the Motion Picture Association. Home media The Powerpuff Girls Movie: Part II DVD and Blu-ray release date was set for March 7, 2028 and available on Digital HD from Amazon Video and iTunes on February 22, 2028.Category:PG Category:Unfinished pages Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Superhero films Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Columbia Pictures Category:2027 films Category:2027 Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Films scored by James L. Venable Category:Alexpixar's Ideas Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films based on television series